In general, an absorption heat pump device using an absorbing liquid capable of absorbing vapor during evaporation of a refrigerant is known. Such an absorption heat pump device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-98866, for example.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-98866 discloses an absorption cold and hot heat generator (absorption heat pump device) including a concentrator (generator), a condenser, an evaporator, and an absorber. In this absorption cold and hot heat generator described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-98866, the absorber communicates with the evaporator through a vapor passage, and a module including a hydrophobic porous membrane and a heat transfer body (a heat transfer surface for heat exchange) is disposed in the absorber. Here, the hydrophobic porous membrane is made of a material through which only gas can pass but a liquid substance cannot pass, and can form a passage of a solution (absorbing liquid). Thus, in the absorber, the absorbing liquid supplied into the module from an inlet port at one end of the hydrophobic porous membrane absorbs refrigerant vapor that has passed through the hydrophobic porous membrane via the vapor passage from the evaporator, and absorption heat is transferred to a cooling water side through the heat transfer body. Then, the diluted absorbing liquid is discharged from the module through an outlet port at the other end of the hydrophobic porous membrane and is stored in the bottom of the absorber, and thereafter is discharged to the concentrator (generator).